


thINKtober 2018 LOL RPF English Edition

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: League Of Legends Worlds 2018, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: The english translation of my italian thINKtober inspired by the Worlds!1) Control (Cloud9 vs Detonation)2) Cycle (G2 vs Supermassive) - implied Jankos/Freeze3) Parallel (Mithy/Zven, YellOwStaR/Rekkles, Jankos/Freeze during DFM-KBM tie-breaker)4) Long Distance Bonding (YoungBuck/PR0LLY)5) Castles in the Sky (Gamit Gaming vs Cloud9) - Diamondprox pov6) Time (Between the Worlds)7) Labyrinth (PowerOfEvil pov)8) Meditation (pre G2 vs AF) - with Vitality





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thINKtober 2018 League Of Legends RPF Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158536) by [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron). 



> Just used Google Translate and corrected the imperfection. With this method I may not give you high literature, but I hope you'll enjoy them without fearing for lost in translation!

The first of October is for everyone the arrival of autumn. The first of October, for hundreds of pro players, is the beginning of the World Championship.  
After Caster Jun’s introduction, Cloud9 are thrown against the Wild Cards teams. KaBuM! don’t have hope against them, and C9 end the game with the feeling of a great start. Three games later it’s their turn again, against the DetonatioN FocusMe.  
The team is japanese, with two Korean import as support and jungler. Names that have never arrived in the West, that at first sight don’t cause concern. But it's the World Cup, and as far as the Wild Cards - aside from the Flash Wolves, they're really scary - they've almost always been weak, a good team never underestimates the opponent.  
But nobody, none of Cloud9 would have expected that. A total massacre, a game completely controlled by the other team.  
Everyone tried to recover, every minion, every slight advantage was necessary, because they had to regain map control.  
Control.  
They had to restore the right mental order. They had to find the japanese’s weaknesses, capitalize on their mistakes. If the DetonatioN had played well, the C9 now had to play better.  
They just had to regain control.  
  
When they got up to greet the public, winners, they did not believe it either. Did they really turn the tide of the game upside down? Had they really won against the japanese team? The day ended with 2-0, and it was only the first day of Worlds.  
They still had their way ahead, but they would always keep control.


	2. Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G2 are afraid to fall to the same curse.

Everyone was afraid of that game. It was G2’s first at World Cup, despite against a Wild Cards team.  
Of course, the Supermassives were not really a walk in the park gorse. The turkish team had already been a tough opponent, and having GBM (a mythical Korean) and SnowFlower (another mythical Korean) against was another problem to add to the list.  
Because for years an anathema had been hanging over the european team. What the italian casters had - in time of pick & ban - called "the curse of G2 at the Worlds”.  
Although the team was one of the best in Europe, as they set foot on the Worlds stage they just collapsed. Maybe it was performance anxiety, maybe something else. But cyclically, at the World Championships, the G2 were destroyed. The players and the coaches changed, but the desperation and the fight was the same. It was a cycle that seemed endless.  
The nervousness of the players was sky-high. Jankos, agitated, had tried to drink water with his forehead. They had to pause the game while the jungler wiped his eyes. The word "idiot" was echoed in the headphones of the team four times, plus a howl from the stands that certainly was Aleš, his old adc who watched from the stands.  
But after all, everyone knew that Aleš was moronsexual, and that thing could not be too bad for him.  
Finally the game had begun. Jankos's nervousness showed itself in the first gank through is positioning and actions. Perkz could not capitalize on his Akali and things got worse and worse.  
Once again defeated, the team withdrew backstage, sighing and massaging their eyes. The curse was back again.


	3. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three couples are watching the Worlds.

The third day of the World Championships was placid.

Cloud9 performed well, as did G-Rex. The Gambits - Diamondprox was thankful - had managed to establish themselves in second place. KaBuM! and Detonation FocusMe remained in the field, in a tie-breaker that will decide which Wild Cards team can advance and face the major regions’s teams.

  
Parallel to the last fight, Jankos had withdrawn with Freeze who still called him an idiot for the day before. But that thing made him laugh, and he felt a deep affection for the G2 jungler. They still were in danger, anyway with the Supermassives so powerful that have beaten them the day before, but Aleš was convinced that they would manage to pass, even if in a possible second place. He just had to help his partner relax enough not to spill energy drinks on himself during the game.

  
Parallel to the two Eastern european boys, YellOwStaR embraced his historical partner, Rekkles, in their hotel room. The Fnatic were safe and had not yet set foot on stage, but soon it would be their turn. And Bora knew how important it was for both of them, for his old team, to return to the pomp of the first World title. Neither of them was part of that team gold team, but they had proudly accepted the flag that Peke and Cya had given them.

  
Parallel to the half-qualified lovebirds, Two lovebirds who were left at home by clod 9 watched from their tv. Zven and Mithy, the TSM bot lane (still for a long time? Nobody knew) chew their pop corn, one faster and the other slower. They had holed up in Alfonso's house, under a blanket, watching the games on television. Jesper was still nervous about the game that had condemned them, and Every day was a reminder that he could be there, but he was not. It was up to Mithy to manage his mood, pamper him and show him the positive sides. Like being able to fuck every hour without worrying about companions, schedules and stage stress.


End file.
